epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Crystal
The Blue Crystal is a foe in . In EBF4 it appears primarily as a helper to Light Godcat/The Creator and Dark Natalie; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the Crystal enemy class. Appearance A blue rhombus-shaped crystal with a white snowflake sigil in front of it. It also has 4 smaller crystals floating around it. Overview Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks, buffs other foes, and can players and foes. |HP = 240 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 50 |AP = 5 |SP = 5 |Gold = 50 |fire = -100% |thunder = -50% |ice = 200% |earth = -50% |bomb = -50% |water = 200% |burn = 50% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |item1name = Liquid Ice |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Solid Water |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Bubble Stone |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Glass |item4chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Blue Crystal is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Energy Shot (Snow Blast) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Cloudburst |Target5 = Everyone |Type5 = None |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 20% 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, buff strength is increased to 30%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 25% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Grind |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70/9 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Ice |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 2.(7)% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 5.(5)% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status is applied on all hits. |Attack3 = Deep Freeze |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 200% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Energy Shot (Freezing Blast) |Target4 = Centered |Power4 = 55 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 5x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Cloudburst |Target5 = Everyone |Type5 = None |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 25% 25% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Both buff strengths increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Energy Shot; * Syphoned → Grind; * Otherwise → Quad Prick (1/6), Grind (1/6), Blizzard (1/6), Energy Shot (1/6), Cloudburst (1/6), Buff (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned → Grind; * If Berserked → Energy Shot; * Otherwise → Quad Prick (1/6), Grind (1/6), Deep Freeze (1/6), Energy Shot (1/6), Cloudburst (1/6), Buff (1/6). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Deep Freeze. *Unlike most other foes, the Blue Crystal's counter targets randomly, instead of always targeting its last attacker. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Blue Crystal ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes